


Six Days

by lexus_grey



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Mild Blood, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexus_grey/pseuds/lexus_grey
Summary: Luna has let the darkness take over. Raven is the only one that can help her.*vague spoilers for 4x08 through 4x10*





	Six Days

"Sorry, Becca. I can't do it. At least not until after I talk to Luna."

The hallucination scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Don't be stupid, Raven. You're almost finished building the suit, and then you never have to see any of these people again."

"Do you not get that I love these people? That leaving them is the hardest choice I've had to make? Don't act like I just can't wait to get away from them."

"Where are you going?" Becca asked, her irritation escalating to anger as Raven headed for the door.

"You stay here. I don't need you for this," Raven said without looking back, a determined expression on her face as she pocketed the syringe full of a sedative and walked out the door.

\--

"No," Kane said. "You can't go out there."

"I'm not asking permission."

"Raven, she'll kill you. She's not the same woman she was a few weeks ago."

"Because of Clarke and Abby!" Raven shouted. "They stripped away her free will and treated her like those bastards in Mount Weather treated us. What would YOU do, Kane? What would you do if you were her?"

"I didn't say I liked it," Kane said placatingly. "But it is foolish to assume she won't kill you on sight."

Raven's eyebrows shot up. "Abby didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm dying anyway."

"What?"

"The EMP fried my brain. It's been giving me seizures. I'm on borrowed time so I may as well do something useful with it."

"Raven," Kane said, his face a mask of sorrow. "You've always been useful. We'll find a way to help you."

"I'm going to find a way to help _her_ , Kane. So please. Either lend an assist or get out of my way."

Kane sighed. Why were people always making such horrible decisions? It seemed constant. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can you at least tell me your plan?"

Raven patted her pocket. "Sedate her and get her somewhere alone."

"You can't carry her."

"That's where the assist comes in, old man."

"Old m--" He stopped and shook his head. "You want me to go on that battlefield with you and carry one of the participants out of the fight?"

"Yep. I could ask Jaha but frankly I'd prefer it to be you. Are you in or not?"

"You know I can't say no if you're going to do it without me anyway," Kane said.

"Great. Let's go."

\--

Raven waited until Luna emerged from the pile of pipes Octavia had sent down on top of her.

"You can't hide forever!" Luna yelled into the darkness.

Raven crept out from behind a pile of debris, syringe at the ready, and plunged it into Luna's neck.

Kane shot forward and caught the girl as she lost consciousness, then picked her up and headed away from the confines of the battlefield. They had scouted a good place beforehand, of course, so they knew where they were going. An abandoned building on the outskirts of Polis, barely past the city limits.

He laid Luna on a table and reached out to clasp Raven's forearm. "Good luck. May we meet again."

She returned the warrior's salute and nodded, though she didn't echo the words.

He left, and she sat in a chair next to the table, waiting for Luna to wake up. She had used enough sedative for at least an hour, so she had time to think about what she might want to say. And also search Luna for weapons - she almost forgot that.

\--

Luna came to and if she wasn't so physically groggy from the sedative she would have been on her feet ready to attack whoever'd dosed her. As it were, she blinked her eyes open and took in her surroundings, finding herself still able to be surprised in this life when she saw Raven seated in a chair beside whatever she was laying on. "You should've tied me down," she spoke after a minute, her voice rough with the effects of the forced sleep.

"The day I tie someone down to have a conversation is the day I exit this Earth," Raven said calmly. "I was hoping you'd give me five minutes."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because when the darkness was taking me over, you were the one who brought me back."

"That was a different time, Raven."

"It was two weeks ago, Luna."

"It was before I saw the truth in your people's eyes."

"What they did to you was unforgivable. I remember how it felt being strapped to a table and my bone marrow harvested. It makes me sick that Clarke and Abby did that to you. Abby was right next to me in Mount Weather, being drilled into herself."

"Deep down I knew it would come to that. If I refused, they'd force me."

"We're not all the same," Raven said. "I wouldn't have done it, but it wasn't up to me. Who am I going to stop? One girl with a bad leg and a frying brain against the King of Azgeda, Wanheda and the doc? I thought I could help you more by just being there for you when it was over, but they took you out of the lab before you even woke up."

"Why are you telling me this?" Luna asked, staring at the ceiling. "As soon as this sleeping potion wears completely off my body, I'm going to get off this table, kill you for your trouble, and go end humanity."

"I'm telling you this because you made me fall for you," Raven said with a little snort of irony.

"I made you what?" Luna's head snapped to the side, eyes boring into the mechanic. Good. She could move a little easier. She still felt like she weighed a thousand pounds.

"Yeah," Raven said, holding up her hands and offering a shrug. "Somewhere along the line, you started to mean more to me than the others."

"You don't mean more to me," Luna said, eyes narrowed.

Raven wasn't sure if she was sincere or full of shit. "Then why did you whisper those things in my ear and hold me until the darkness let me go?"

"Because you were humanity's best hope."

"Fair enough," Raven said, keeping her roiling emotions off her face as she bent down and picked up one of the daggers she'd lifted off the grounder. She flipped it to hold the handle out to Luna.

Luna took the dagger and slowly sat up, the last remnants of the sedative starting to seep out of her body. She slashed Raven across the upper arm and hopped down from the table. Her knees wavered but held her up and she slashed the other arm. "Fight back."

"For what?"

"So you can die with honor."

"I love you, Luna. I'm not going to hurt you."

Luna's eye twitched. "Pick up a sword."

"No."

"Pick up a sword!"

"I mean nothing to you so why do you care? Just kill me and get it overwith. What does honor mean to you anymore, anyway? Honor is a joke. Skaikru has none. You have none." She stepped up to Luna, baring her throat. "Get it overwith."

Luna pressed her blade to Raven's throat, intending to slit it from ear to ear, but her hand wouldn't move. All her anger, all her hopelessness, all her despair... none of it had room for Raven. This girl didn't deserve to die, even though the rest of her people did.

"I'm waiting," Raven said through clenched teeth, wrapping her hand around Luna's wrist and pressing the blade into her skin until she felt rivulets of blood drip down the front of her thoat.

Luna let a million emotions wash over her, stunning her, tearing her apart, and she tried to finish the job, but something deep within her wouldn't allow it. With a scream of rage she dropped the dagger and grabbed Raven by the sides of her face, kissing her.

Surprised but eternally relieved, Raven kissed her back and when they pulled apart, she gasped for breath. "You're right to be angry. You're right to be insanely fucking infuriated and enraged. But you're wrong to think all of humanity is the same. You're very wrong about that."

"Raven--" Luna started but Raven interrupted her.

"I was going to build a spacesuit and launch myself into space for the end of the world. I know it's over in six days. I really pissed off Becca when I abandoned the project to come here."

"Bekka Pramheda?" Luna asked in surprise.

"Well, my hallucination of her," Raven explained quickly. "That's not the point. The point is I'd rather spend my last days with you than spacewalking, even if you kill me."

"Raven," Luna said again, more desperately this time, then dropped her head and licked the blood that was running down one arm. "I'm sorry," she whispered, then licked the blood from the other arm, sucking on the slash she'd made.

Raven grabbed a fistful of Luna's wild hair and forced her head up. "Don't be sorry, Luna, just don't fight for death. Please."

"It's too late now," Luna said simply, licking the blood from her lips.

"It's not," Raven insisted. "You, Roan and Octavia are all that's left. Stop this ridiculous conclave, declare yourselves the victors and let everyone into the bunker."

"So the war can continue while Primfaya rages on outside? The fire kills the Earth and we kill each other? What's the point?"

"I'm not going in the bunker. I have six days left. I want to spend them with you. If you don't ally with Roan and Octavia, they will kill you. Then I gave up my spacewalk for nothing. If you ever cared about me at all, just survive with me for six days. Six days, Luna, please!" she shouted.

Luna warred with herself for long minutes before finally giving up the fight and resting her forehead against Raven's. "Six days."


End file.
